


“Aziraphale”

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: “Aziraphale”，这个名字有美妙的读音。如果要把它念出来，最后你的唇部会微张着停留在一个非常可爱而讨巧的姿态，像在等待一个吻。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	“Aziraphale”

亚茨拉菲尔。

这个名字有美妙的发音。你要先把嘴巴张开，让舌头和上下颚之间留出一点空隙，发声时会有细小气流在舌床上流淌。然后上下牙合拢，用舌尖轻而快地弹过牙关，牙齿分开的同时舌尖像跳舞那样往回卷。最后上牙和下唇来个贴面礼、再分开，当最后一个音阶结束时你的唇部会微张着停留在一个非常可爱而讨巧的姿态，像在等待一个吻。

克鲁利发现这件事时，他还不知道“亲吻”具体有什么含义，只是模模糊糊地认识到这是人类之间的某种特殊行为，它往往发生得很缓慢。

人间的第一个吻诞生在亚当与夏娃之间。克鲁利那天心情不错，他成功诱惑最初的人类吃下一颗苹果，然后盘在草窝里远远看着那对男女，看着自己的大业绩。

亚当和夏娃坐在草地上，他们就那样一动不动地看着彼此，目光在空中相遇，然后打成死结。一切突然变得很慢，慢得让伊甸之蛇眼皮发沉，随即他意识到自己没有眼皮。

是夏娃先动的。那姑娘双手撑在草地上，微微向前倾着身子，下颌到前胸的线条俏皮又玲珑。克鲁利原本以为她会有进一步动作，然而夏娃就停在这个姿势不动了。她那双黑而圆的眼睛看着亚当，像只小兽那样，里面第一次浮现某种被称之为“爱”与“渴望”的情愫。

姑娘的眼睛一眨不眨，像在“诱惑”，像在“挑衅”。然后她把眼帘垂了下来，睫毛投下的阴影让那张脸显得柔和且顺从，诱惑和挑衅在这一瞬间变成“默许”和“等待”。她把嘴巴微微张开，双唇之间露出洁白牙齿和一小片舌尖。

克鲁利想，她默许了什么，又在等待什么呢。

夏娃维持着这个姿势一动不动，亚当慢慢靠近、慢慢抬起双臂、慢慢向前俯下身子。这一些都很慢，很慢、很慢。

然后它发生了——一个吻，人间的第一个吻。

这个吻发生时克鲁利感觉自己被什么东西击中了。世界上第一对男女正实践世界上的第一个吻，这个吻从掠过水面的蜂鸟变成海面上飞过去的鹰，从细雨变成滂沱大雨，土壤间蜿蜒前行的细小溪流汇成一条河。

它催生出前所未有的高饱和高浓度“爱”和“渴望”，后者包含许多让一个恶魔感到兴奋躁动的东西，对肉体的渴求和贪婪滋养着邪恶灵魂。克鲁利把自己盘起来，不断扭动，他的恶魔脑袋尝试快速理解并消化这些东西，最后伊甸之蛇翻着肚皮，相当绝望地发现他把自己打成了一个结，而且解不开了。

也就是在这个时候，克鲁利看见了亚茨拉菲尔。守护伊甸园东门的权天使手持火焰剑，站在不远处的一棵树后面。他也在看着亚当和夏娃，而且看上去也被什么东西击中了。“渴望”击中了恶魔，而“爱”则击中了天使——亚茨拉菲尔双眼放光呼吸急促，脸上挂着巨大的笑容，兴奋得就好像见到了上帝本人一样。

直到那个吻结束，亚茨拉菲尔也没来帮助把身体打成结的克鲁利，他根本没发现。于是恶魔只好把自己解开，累得一直在嘶声咒骂周围所有的植物。

但至少他懂了什么是“亲吻”，无论是对天使还是恶魔而言，这种行为都蕴含相当可怕的能量。

这种特殊行为发生在晨曦和稀薄的日光里，也发生在半透明的暮色和浓稠纯粹的夜色里。它发生在姑娘丰腴柔软的唇上，也发生在男人色泽饱满的唇上。发生在年轻情人之前，也发生在满头白发的老者之间，发生在不同肤色和性别的人之间。

克鲁利会觉得“亲吻”比上帝还要公平，它平等地将这种爱与渴望带给所有人类、亚当和夏娃的所有儿女子孙。

它可以发生在任何人身上，任何时间、任何地点，伴着欢笑或呻吟、哀鸣或泪水，有时缓慢有时急切。但不变的总是——总是有一人会先微微张开嘴巴，露出上下唇之间甜美的空隙。

就算再多个百年过去，这个象征默许与等待的符号都不会改变。

就是在那之后，克鲁利发现了亚茨拉菲尔名字读音的秘密。那些牙床和舌尖上跳跃的气流，那些甜蜜可爱的发音。以及最重要的，这个名字的读音最后会停在一个相当可爱又讨巧的姿态，像接吻的讯号，像是默许和等待。

在人间迎来第三个百年的时候，克鲁利承认，自己是想要去亲吻亚茨拉菲尔的。恶魔不知道这个念头起源于什么时候。

谈“爱”对他们来说或许还有点复杂，天使需要时间和阅历来理解不存在于天堂的“尘世之爱”，而恶魔则需要付出更大努力来体会并接受“爱”这个概念。克鲁利不想纠结于“爱”，他只知道自己想要亲吻亚茨拉菲尔。

亚茨拉菲尔。

这个名字的读音就像是在等待一个吻。

于是他说：“亚茨拉菲尔？”

双唇微微分开，薄而优美的上唇和丰满的下唇，露出几颗牙齿和分叉的舌尖。他在默许，默许那个天使来做出进一步动作；在等待，等待一个不知道会在什么时候降临的吻。

而亚茨拉菲尔回答：“怎么了？”

克鲁利笑了。你看，他果然无法理解这个，他就是意识不到，聪明的天使脑袋还需要更多时间来学会人间的规则。

坏处是——克鲁利耸耸肩说“你刚刚那个表情看起来很傻”——坏处是你会觉得自己挺没趣；而好处就是，每次你说出那个名字的时候，都知道这是一次全新的默许和等待，一个大胆的尝试、一次冒险，那个名字每次都会让你心里产生饱满又甜美的陶醉感。

这是其他任何事物都无法代替的。

另一个好处是，克鲁利知道自己不用急，永远都不用急，他们拥有比“永恒”更久远的岁月，不会衰微、不会毁灭。

于是他决定将对方称为“天使”，避免过于频繁地说出那个名字。这是只有克鲁利才知道的秘密——当他用全名称呼亚茨拉菲尔时，其实是在默许和等待一个吻。

这或许将成为人间最古老的秘密之一。

创世后的第七个百年，他们在蛮荒之地相遇，青灰色岩石上覆着苔藓和薄薄一层土壤。天使和恶魔在蛮荒之地结为同伴，他们在夜间用星辰做向导，朝那颗最明亮的星星走。于是他们一路行向北方，白色和黑色的斗篷洒满星光，星辰穿越所有距离落在他造主的肩膀和头发上，留下许多亲吻和爱抚。

恶魔想，那是我的星星——我的星星，在用它们的光，亲吻亚茨拉菲尔的额头、嘴唇和鼻尖。

克鲁利拿一根手杖，他说：“亚茨拉菲尔——”

天使回过头来，他的眼睛也像两颗星星那样：“什么？”

他们依旧在前进，依旧在走向那颗最亮的星，脚步丝毫没有慢下来。

于是克鲁利说，没什么，我想问你知不知道星星是谁创造的。那个晚上他们一直在赶路，披着露水和所有的星光赶路，谈论一些关于创世之初的事情。

创世后的第十一个百年，他们在一片密林里相遇。那是段难得的悠闲时光，克鲁利把自己变回蛇的模样，终日懒洋洋地挂在树干上。那时刚好是秋天，而密林里有数不清的可口果子。亚茨拉菲尔把苹果和各种浆果兜在自己袍子里，像热爱囤积食物的啮齿类动物，有蓬松绒毛和圆乎乎的脸颊。

天使坐在树下吃果子时，克鲁利会把自己盘在亚茨拉菲尔身上，享受这张格外柔软舒适的温床。

他所：“亚茨拉菲尔… …”

天使边吃果子边回答：“怎么啦？你好像要睡着了。”

他说着又拿起一个果子，还用空着的那只手拍了拍克鲁利的头，像在拍林子里的斑鸠和松鼠。

于是大蛇打了个哈欠，他说：“我确实要睡觉了，天使，我要睡在你身上。”

创世之后的第十九个百年，他们在一片村庄外相遇。那有石头砌成的小房子和一大片草坪，土壤松软，蘑菇在潮湿角落里偷偷探出头来。

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔一起在树荫下打盹，他们迷迷糊糊地睡上一整个下午，直睡到天空变成橙红色、树的影子被拖得很长很长。那条蛇醒来时发现天使正看着他，眼睛圆滚滚脑袋毛茸茸，脖颈、肩膀、胸口和手肘的线条全都是弧线，圆润又漂亮。

他就那样看着他，橄榄色的眼睛一眨不眨，像在“欣赏”。

于是克鲁利说：“亚茨拉菲尔。”

天使冲他眯起眼睛：“你真是太美了，亲爱的。你的颧骨和鼻梁、眼睛和头发，多漂亮呀。”

克鲁利感觉自己的眼睛、头发、颧骨和鼻梁全都在发烫。他侧过身，像没睡醒那样发出一个鼻音。

“我能替你梳头发吗？你的头发睡乱了。”亚茨拉菲尔接着问道。

恶魔说：“哼… …呃，嗯。”

天空从橘红色变成浅蓝色、再被黑夜染成深蓝色的时候，亚茨拉菲尔的手指就穿梭在克鲁利云团一样的头发里。

创世之后的第二十五个百年，他们相遇在暴雨后的山洞里。克鲁利是好不容易才飞到这座山洞里来的，他袍子和头发都湿漉漉的，脚趾缝里粘着泥巴，被打湿的翅膀也沉得让人烦躁。

恶魔一边拧头发，一边嘶声咒骂上帝和所有掌管天气的天使，然后他发现亚茨拉菲尔也在这个洞里，同样衣衫尽湿，同样狼狈不堪。

他冲自己打招呼：“嗨，克鲁利，你刚刚的发言真是… …满怀激情。”

穿越一片暴风雨后在山洞里见到了老朋友，这一瞬间恶魔感觉胸腔里有什么特别跳脱的东西在作怪，他几乎是脱口而出：“亚茨拉菲尔——”

“快过来，亲爱的，快到我这来。”天使冲他招手，“你看起来真是可怜极了。”

那天他们在洞穴里生了火，然后在火堆边为对方梳理翅膀。这是一种很亲密的举动，克鲁利想，虽然不是亲吻，可它对超自然造物而言是非常亲密的举动。

很多很多个百年过去了，这依旧是个秘密。克鲁利跟人类学会了驾驶机动车和欣赏摇滚乐，也学会了享受诸如酒精、烟草、电影和迪斯科这样的东西。当然，现在年轻人们已经不流行“迪斯科”这个说法了，他们会用一些更新潮的词汇，可克鲁利依旧喜欢“迪斯科”。他认为“迪斯科”很酷，就和亚茨拉菲尔觉得格子纹很酷一样。

六千年可以改变很多事情，也有些东西永远不会变，比如克鲁利的秘密依旧是个秘密。

当他在大街上对着那位苏活区珍本书商叫“天使”时，人们难免认为他们之间有什么非同寻常的关系，想当然地认为“天使”是个爱称。

其实“亚茨拉菲尔”才更像个爱称，克鲁利每次叫出那个名字时都在默许和等待，都在期待来自对方的亲吻。

他从不会因期待落空而失望。这种等待永远是甜美的，他因这一人独享的秘密而感到窃喜和愉悦。就像许多人类情侣说的那样，这正成为某种“情趣”。因为克鲁利知道他有很长的时间，永远都不用着急——直到“世界末日”突然被安装了加速引擎，直到苏活区的书店在烈焰中面目全非。

这一切发生得有点太快了。

克鲁利冲进火中，大声呼喊那个天使的名字。

他喊道：“亚茨拉菲尔！”

这一次——只有这一次——他知道那个吻绝不会在这时落下来，只有这一次，他喊出这个名字时不是在默许和期待一个悬在半空的吻。天使不在这里，他们所拥有的“永恒”在这一瞬间被缩得很短很短。

短到几乎抓不住。

短得让克鲁利感到愤怒和懊悔。他本以为自己永远不用急，本以为他的期限是“无限”。

因此在一切结束之后，在从塔德菲尔德开往牛津郡的公交上，克鲁利想——我应该和天使分享我的秘密，他必须要和他分享这个秘密。

这对克鲁利而言不是多容易的一件事情。首先，他习惯了六年前来不紧不慢的节奏，不喜欢在这件事上突然按下加速键；其次，他是个恶魔，即使远没有那么邪恶，可“向一个天使袒露爱意”依旧违背恶魔的本性，多少会让他感到胸腔里的焦灼。

他把头靠在车窗玻璃上，假装在睡觉，墨镜后的金色蛇瞳盯着亚茨拉菲尔的膝盖。车辆在前行，在摇晃，每次转弯的时候，那个天使的膝盖就会和自己的膝盖碰到一起，他能感受到对方身体的柔软和温暖。

克鲁利继续装睡。他一边祈祷路上的转弯能更多一些，一边盘算着该如何向亚茨拉菲尔开口。

乘客们三三两两走下车去，直到车厢里空荡荡，直到只剩下并排坐在一起的天使和恶魔。

而亚茨拉菲尔在这时开了口：“亲爱的，我想和你谈谈。”

克鲁利感觉自己此时并不存在的蛇类尾巴尖在一瞬间绷直——我被看穿了吗，他知道我一直在装睡吗？

这想法让恶魔有点尴尬。他揉揉鼻子，哼哼唧唧地回答：“什么？”

“今天我在想，我们或许有点太放肆了。”亚茨拉菲尔双手握在一起，指甲修剪得圆润整齐。他看着窗外，不去看克鲁利的脸，眼睛里映出窗外零零星星的灯光。

“放肆？”

“是啊，没错，太放肆了。我们不会衰老，不会消亡，不会为贫穷或者疾病困扰，拥有凡人无法想象的恒久时光。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说。

他的声音不像往常那样雀跃，情绪也远不如寻常日子里饱满，听上去像是在经历挣扎，因一些特别沉重的东西而挣扎：“于是我们变得有点不知好歹了… …变得不紧不慢，懒惰自满，永远不知道去追赶什么东西，也不知道要去争取或者抓紧什么。因为我们——”

“因为我们永远都不用急，我们是永生的，这是特权。”克鲁利接着说了下去。

亚茨拉菲尔好像有点意外。他眨了眨眼睛，抿着嘴角吞咽了一下，然后才继续往下说：“对，没错，因为我们永远都不用急。可我今天才突然意识到，这多可笑啊——差一点，就差一点，所有‘永恒’的东西就都会被‘永恒地毁灭’，然后‘永恒地不复存在’。”

克鲁利感觉自己脑子里有一条神经，红色的，它和亚茨拉菲尔脑子里蓝色的神经搭在一起。这让恶魔想要欢呼或者原地转个圈，同时也让他想高声骂出一些会让天使禁不住皱眉的脏话。

“你今天说话有点饶舌，天使。”他说，“但我懂那是什么感觉，我去了你的书店… …它烧起来了，跟街上随便一间普通书店一样，烧得什么都不剩。”

书店的遭遇让亚茨拉菲尔有些难过。他低头抽了抽鼻子，然后又继续看向窗外，声音低缓而宁静：“我真高兴你懂。你失去了车，我失去了书店，人类差点就在今天失去所有‘明天’，而我差点就失去了你。”

他说完这句话，把目光从窗外收回来，落到克鲁利脸上。

车开得很慢，司机似乎一点也不着急。他欣赏着车窗外的风景，神清气爽、心旷神怡。

而亚茨拉菲尔盯着克鲁利看了整整五秒钟，眼睛一眨不眨。最后他说：“天啊，求你，把墨镜摘了。”

“我不。”克鲁利回答。他脸上好像没什么表情，但肢体语言难得地有些拘谨。当然，也可能只是因为公交座椅空隙太窄了，这条蛇伸不开腿。

“摘下来。”

“不。”

“可接下来这些话，我必须看着你的眼睛说。”亚茨拉菲尔微微歪着头，他眼睛里有什么东西在闪烁，“我必须看着你的眼睛说。”

在这一瞬间，克鲁利意识到自己失去了主动权。他在座椅上蠕动了几下，发出几个鼻音，然后用非常浮夸的动作摘下墨镜——那双金色眼睛睁得很大，里面的情绪暴露无遗。

毫无疑问，那一瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔在克鲁利眼睛里看到了自己想要的东西。

他绷了一路的面部突然放松下来，露出一个近乎于“微笑”的表情：“让我猜猜，你知道我要说什么，对不对？”

“不然呢？不然我为什么要听你的话摘墨镜。”恶魔用力揉鼻梁，把它揉得泛红，“但你说错了，不是你差点失去了我，而是我们差点失去彼此。”

那个天使发出特别柔软的吸气声，他胸脯和肩部随这声音而耸起，然后又放松，像一片奶油做的海浪。

“亲爱的，对不起，我一直以来太自私了。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我总认为我们永远不用急，我们有无限的时间可以用来等待和浪费。”

“甚至把它当成某种情趣？”

“对，某种情趣。”

“那我也该向你道歉，为了一模一样的原因。”

然后他们一起笑了起来。笑声很低，它象征的意义不可言喻。

然后克鲁利换了个姿势，把墨镜挂在自己领口上：“发现了吗？你名字的读音最后那个音节，如果我想把它念出来，那看起来就像在——默许和等待一个吻。”

“啊——是吗？”天使故意拖着古怪的长调子，像在十七世纪初的伦敦环球剧院里一样。他抿着嘴笑，然后凑得离那条蛇更近了一点：“我从来没发现这个呢，亲爱的，能做给我看看吗？”

“亚茨拉菲尔。”

那个吻终于落下来了。

**FIN.**


End file.
